


Nick & Takeo - #15 - Breathing

by zosimos (trismegistus)



Series: Tobira no Mukou e [5]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen, Original Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-01
Updated: 2010-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 06:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/zosimos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #15 of 50</p><p>Alternate universe following the FMA:A OAV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nick & Takeo - #15 - Breathing

**#15 - Breathing**

"If any of this shit scars, I'm going to kick your ass," Nick said as he tugged down the collar of his shirt and frowned at the bandages in the mirror. "My right shoulder's already a mass of scar tissue, I don't need any more."

"Well, if you weren't a fucking idiot out in the woods by yourself," Takeo said mildly, feet swinging in the chair he was sitting at.

"_Boys._" Ellie said.

Nick released the collar of his tee shirt and tugged at the bottom hem awkardly. They had attached his arm again yesterday, and it took him the better part of the day to recover from it. There was still tingling in his shoulder but it had lessened from "pain" to "pins and needles" and hopefully by this time tomorrow it would be back to the comfortable numbness that he had gotten used to these past months. He opened his mouth for a smart retort but when he glanced at Takeo, his friend shook his head.

He spun one of the wooden chairs around backwards and slung his leg over it, folding his arms over the back. "So, now what?"

Takeo gave his friend a look. "What, you're not going to try to drag me back to Central and Mustang?"

"You act like I'm on Mustang's short leash," Nick said. At Takeo's disbelieving stare, Nick rolled his eye. "You were the one following him around like a little lost puppy if I recall correctly."

Ellie, who was seated in the corner, looked up from her camera, raising an eyebrow at Takeo. "Hero worship?" She had taken apart the old machine and was slowly cleaning it, much like Nick had seen military men clean their guns.

"And then some," Nick said.

"We're not talking about me," Takeo snapped.

"Oh yes, because you're not the reason I took the scenic tour of Amestris," Nick snorted right back. "Oh wait. You WERE."

"I didn't ask you to come after me."

"Yeah, I'm totally gonna sit around with my thumb up my ass and MPs coming by to ask me disturbing questions about YOU, Takeo." Nick rested his elbow on the back of the chair and indicated the door behind him with his thumb. "If I convinced Mustang that I was looking for you to drag your ass back to Central then I could parade around on the military's dime."

"Then why are you here?" Takeo looked genuinely confused.

"When a friend lands neck-deep in shit, I'm not gonna say "man, that stinks." I'm gonna ask where the shovel is." Nick rested his chin on his arms. "So what are you up to, out here in the middle of nowhere."

Takeo looked at the papers spread out on the table. "It's an alchemy thing."

"No _shit._"

He glared at Nick. "It's complicated, okay? I don't want to go in to the details right now."

"But it's about the military."

"Kinda." Takeo fiddled with the papers spread out. "It's more something I don't want the military knowing about."

"Oh-ho, are you creating alchemical weapons out in the middle of nowhere, Takeo?"

"It's not funny!" Takeo snapped, shuffling his papers together. "And no. Not in that sense."

"I can't help if you don't tell me what you're up to," Nick said.

"I'm sorry, Nick," Takeo said with a sigh. "I don't want you involved in this."

"Well, tough shit," Nick said. "'Cause I'm involved now."

They stared at each other, brows furrowed. Ellie sighed and picked up the lens of her camera, holding it up toward the fire to peer through it, then polish it. "The dumbass is trying to create a Philosopher's Stone without loss of human life to get you your arm back."

"Ellie!" Takeo snapped, turning in his chair.

"Well, you weren't going to tell him," Ellie said, snapping the lens back into place gently.

Nick had lifted his head up off his arms. "You, _what_-"

Takeo couldn't bring himself to look at Nick. "Well, it's my fault you lost your arm-" he began sheepishly.

Nick cuffed Takeo across the head, hard. "I'm fine, you gigantic dumbass. I appreciate the thought but you of ALL people should know where that path is going to lead." He couldn't help but smile, though. "Thanks."

The flash caught them both by surprise, and Ellie snorted, looking at her camera. "So does this mean we can go back to civilization?"

"Not just yet," Takeo said. Nick glanced at his friend in surprise, and Takeo grinned, blowing out a breath. "Now this," he said. "I can show you."


End file.
